bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Senseless Detectives (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Senseless Detectives", Season 2, episode 5, 45th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Prepares to Bake Cookies Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: I bet you know what these are. That's right. Cookies. Well, cookies that aren't cooked yet. Oatmeal, raisin and honey cookie dough. Mm-hmm. I'm making my annual batch for everybody in Woodland Valley. Ojo and Tutter Became Detective Spies Bear: I bet I know what you two are playing. Ojo: That's right, Bear. It's detective Ojo Tutter: and Tutter le mouse --- Tutter and Ojo: Big Blue House detectives! Bear talks about what Senses do / Making Sense of Your World {The word "Senses" appears below.} Bear: You can play "What is It?" too. Mm-hmm. Just make sure to get a grownup to play with you. Oh, and remember, it's best to play "What is It?" using your senses. Yeah. Senses. Mm-hmm. Senses. You have five senses. Bear Checks the Oven / Solves the Problem of Treelo's Banana Peel {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Let's see how those cookies are ready. {Cut to: Bedroom} Bear: Don't worry, Treelo. I have another banana for you. (Treelo, Ojo, and Tutter cheering) Treelo: Thank you, Bear. Bear: Come on. I'll see you guys later. Shadow's Story (Someone's laugh is in The Big Blue House) Bear: (leaving the kitchen) I thought I heard Shadow somewhere. Hey! Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Sing with me. (Starts singing the Downstairs Hallway in the key of F) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Camera pans to right) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Stops singing on a yellow rooftop on the wall and hollers) Shadow? (Shadow appears on a right wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, my furry friend, I'm right here. Bear: Oh. *laugh* Hello, Shadow. So how are you doing today? Shadow: I'm fine. Bear: Well, Shadow. I was wondering... Shadow: (cuts Bear off) If I had a story to tell you today? Bear: Oh, Yes. How did you know? Shadow: Well, we shadows have a sixth sense about these things. And I've got a great story for you today. Just watch. (Glitter shines) (Story begins as The Little Red Riding Hood arrives and see the Wolf dressed like grandma) Little Red Riding Hood: Hi! Wolf: Well hello there! I mean... *changes his voice like a old woman* Hello, Little Red Riding Hood. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What a big nose you have? Wolf: The better to I mean... *changes his voice like a old woman* The better to smell you with my dear. *sniff and in his normal voice* Whoa! You eat garlic? Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big eyes and ears you have? Wolf: Well the better to see and hear you with my dear. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big hands you have? Wolf: The better to touch you with my dear. Little Red Riding Hood: My! What big teeth you have? Wolf: Ooh I've been waiting for this one. *changes his voice like a old woman* The better to- Little Red Riding Hood: Hold it right there! Wolf: What?! Little Red Riding Hood: Stick out your tongue. {Wolf sticks his tongue out} Little Red Riding Hood: Hmmm, everything looks OK. Alright Dr. Granny! The patient is ready! Dr. Granny: Thank you, Red. You're a very big help. Well Mr. Wolf it looks like you're gonna be just fine. Wolf: Oh thanks, Doc. What a relief. I guess I better cut out the girl scouts... uh, cookies that is. *evil laugh* (Glitter shines) Bear: Wow! What a great story, Shadow. Little Red Riding Hood. Shadow: Yeah! It's one of my favorites too. Well I'm off. But when you need another story. You know how to find me! Both: *laughing* Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye-bye! *laughing* (She magically disappears on the Downstairs Hallway) Ojo, Tutter and Treelo See Bear's Cookies / Wear Blindfolds Bear: Uh, what is this all about? Tutter: Oh! Well, Bear, for our next feat of detecting, we will solve a mystery without using any of our senses except our sense of taste. At The Otter Pond Tutter: I don't hear anything but frogs and birds and wind. Pip and Pop: Yeah. Isn't it wonderful? Luna Thinks to What Bear May Be Senseless / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Luna: How was your day in the Big Blue House? Bear: "Sense-sational." We spent the day exploring our senses. I sensed that I'll be seeing you again very soon. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts